(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical machinery having at least one rotor that is axially displaceable relative to a magnetic field structure, as a result of reverse torque. The axial displacement may be achieved through the use of a helical mechanism and axial pre-stressed spring consist of a helical nut (and corresponding groove in the shaft) or helical nut with ball bearing or roller bearing structure that, during the operation of the electric machinery, depending on the magnitude of the torque between the electric machinery rotor and the load, produces axial displacement of the electric machinery rotor, and thereby either changes the coupling relationship between the rotor and the electric machinery magnetic field, pulls an axial control clutch CLS100, or pulls another selected control structure or testing device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Among the rotating electric machinery products currently being marketed there are electric machinery structures combining a tapered rotor and tapered recess electric machinery magnetic field. When activated the axial electro-magnetic attraction force will drive the axial, normally closed activation mechanism. Its function is to act as the axial driving power source to control the normally closed activation mechanism. However, its electric machinery characteristics cannot easily be varied.